It Only Takes A Spark To blow a Whole Powder Keg
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: sequal to To Finland and Beyond The Teen Titans created an alliance with the D.O.Es, but after a deadly explosion that kill all the European leaders, can they catch the bomber or will their suspisions of eachother tear them apart.
1. The spark

**Hello readers once again it is good to see you've come now here's the summary:**

**sequal toTo Finland and Beyond The Teen Titanscreated an alliance withthe D.O.Es, but after a deadly explosion that kill all the European leaders, can they catch the bomber or will their suspisions of eachother tear them apart **

four months after the events in To Finland and Beyond

In the city of Bern (Capital of Switzerland) in a building deep under ground 2 groups of crime fighters sat across from each other.

On the left you have the Teen Titans the teen crime fighters who have agents worldwide. Their base of operations is located in Jump City U.S.A. They have been around for about 5 years. Their leader: Robin, the boy wonder. Agents accompanying him are Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy, Cyborg, Speedy, BumbleBee, Mas and his brother Menos, and Aqualad

On the right you have the D.O.E.s (Defenders of Europe) the small group of heroes and heroines who keep their country and other countries on the same continent. Their base of operations is located in The Carpathian Mountains in Northern Hungary. They have been around for about 2 years. Their leader Levitate, master of the levitating arts. Agents accompanying him are S.O.L (Sorceress of Light), Legionary, The Skull, Ilmatar, Red X, Nano-Boy, Electro-man, and the Elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind.

"Here what do you think?" Asked Levitate handing Robin a piece of paper.

Robin took about 10 minutes to read over the paper.

"I like it." He said

"So we have a deal?"

"I believe we do." Said Robin

Then Levitate took out 2 pens and handed 1 to Robin. Robin singed the paper and then handed it to Levitate who singed it.

They then stood up and shook hands.

"May our alliance never crumble." Said Levitate

"And our friendship never fade." Said Robin

And so it was settled the Ti-Doe Alliance was singed, the D.O.E.s would assist the Titans in or outside of Europe when they needed it and vice versa. They would also exchange communication lines to keep in touch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 month later

Levitate sat going over a bunch of loose-leaf papers scattered all over a table.

"Hmm well I think we're ready for the bigEuro conference tomorrow. Let's see do we have all the European leaders?" He went over the papers again "Hey wait we're missing the RSVP for the Norwegian government, Ilmatar should have taken care of that. I'll go ask maybe she just lost it." He said getting up from the table. He walked down the various hallways in their hideout. He finally reached a room marked Ilmatar. He knocked on the door.

"Ilmatar? Ilmatar?"

After waiting several minutes then pressed several buttons and the door opened

"Bahhh!" He gasped in utter shock and closed the door.

"What?" Came a voice behind him. He turned around.

"Oh S.O.L. It's only you." Levitate sighed in relief

"What scared you?" Asked S.O.L. she looked at whose room it was.

"What was she sleeping with him again?" She asked as they walked back towards the main room.

"Yes." Said Levitate

"What's so scary about it, so Ilmatar loves him?"

"It's just he's a former criminal, and she's one of our best heroines. And besides he's been sleeping with her, dating her and making out with her in that supply closet in hallway 13 for 5 months. Why doesn't he just propose to her already?" Asked Levitate

"Hey have you forgotten I was once a criminal, and it took you a year and a half to propose to me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen there is a phrase 'you can't pause time and you can't fence love' so if Red X wants to take his time proposing let him. You know that I think about it I think I have spell that can pause time."

"I guess you're right. So you ready for the Euro Conference tomorrow?"

"You bet now let's get some sleep." Said S.O.L.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day

In the city of Vienna (Capital of Austria) in an opera house, athe leader of every European nation was seated in this room. In the front all the D.O.E.s were seated. Levitate stood up and held his hand up to signal silence.

"Welcome friends and leaders of Europe." He said through a microphone. "To the second Vienna conference. Now first we." He then heard his cellular communicator buzz, "Uh excuse me." He said

"What…you found what…Holy---"

But he never had to finish because just then the building went up in a flaming mushroom cloud of smoke and dust.


	2. New Helpers

**Welcome back.**

"In other news it's been a week now since the bombing of the Euro conference in Vienna. Apparently the arsonist got the bomb into the center of the building by means of the air ducks they detonated it from the outside by remote. The Explosion killed all the European leaders and hospitalized 3 of the D.O.Es. Austrian authorities say-" The T.V was clicked off by Levitate who looked at 7 of the 11 D.O.Es

"This is a terrible tragedy." Said Levitate

"The Skull could not agree more." Said The Skull (The Skull is a human skull being levitate by a red flame that's emitted from his suite. He wears a black suite with shoulder spikes, a skull on the chest area of his suite and a black cape. His belt has an assortment of alien weaponry)

"This is not only a tragedy but an outrage. That somebody would not only want kill the leaders of Europe, but try to kill us, the people who keep Europe safe." Said Earth (The Elements each wear a suite with a pullover mask, Earth wears brown, water blue, fire red, air white. No capes)

"And in the process hospitalize Red X and both our sister and brother." Said Water pounding her fist on the table

"That's the least of our worries." Said Electro-Man (Electro-man wears a suite that has yellow and purple stripes and lighting forms on his heels, elbows and black of his head.) "Now each nation is eyeing one another with suspicion and pointing fingers at each other."

"And it's starting to get violent." Said Legionary (She has a roman legionary's helmet, a silver turtleneck, and silver pants. She also had 2 sword sheaths on her belt) "Riots have broken out in Italy, Spain, Bulgaria and Sweden, at the lest 17 people have been killed and countless wounded."

"We don't, in our current state, have enough of us to try too do anything." Said Nano-Boy (He wears a purple jumpsuit, with a wrist communicator and several different buttons that control his suite)

"What we need is help from the Titans." Said Ilmatar.

"Good point, I think we'll do that." Said Levitate going over to the computer and turning it on. He pressed a few button. Then an image of Robin appeared on the screen.

"Hey Levitate what do need?" Asked Robin

"Help, I trust you heard about the Euro Bombing?"

"Yes and I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"Well thank you, you see we need help keeping the peace among the nations, and we're a little short on people."

"Well we've got our hands full here in Jump, but we can give you the location of some of the Titans in your area." (Hey I never said there weren't any titans in Europe)

"Thanks." Said Levitate

"Anytime." Said Robin as his face disappeared

Levitate picked up a piece of paper. "Okay People here's where we need to be." Said Levitate as he spread out a piece of paper on the table

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In Britain **

On the outskirts of London there was a bridge that had fallen over. While construction workers lifted it back up a silver skinned girl, who was about 5 feet 2 inches tall and had black and red hair, and was wearing a sort of black dress. She was spouting red liquid where the bridge had cracked.

"Okay boyz drop it right there." She yelled

And with that The crew let go of the bridge letting it fall into place. Then she heard what sounded like a jet pack so she turned around. She saw The Skull landing behind her.

"Argent The Skull presumes?" Asked The Skull

"And you must be that Skull guy they talk about all the time?"

"Indeed." The Skull said

"Well what have you come here for?" Asked Argent

"The Skull and all the D.O.Es need your assistance keeping peace among the nations of Europe, you know with all the tensions after the Euro bombing." The Skull said

"Yeah I know mean the bloody press, is proclaiming let's go to war with France or let's go to war with Spain, but I don't think the government would seriously consider doing either."

"So will you help us?"

"Sure what can I do?"

"We need you to stay here and keep down anger while The Skull investigates the bombing."

"Right ho then mate." Argent said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In Greece **

Hot Spot looked out over the city of Athens. He liked to some times just look at the city he works so hard to keep safe.

"So you're the one they call Hot Spot?" Hot Spot heard from behind him

"Yeah well who wants to know?" He said not turning around

"I do because I need your help and the D.O.Es need your help."

He turned around to see a girl in blue suite and pull over mask.

"I'm Water one of the Elements. Ever heard of us?"

"Aren't you that group that defends Russia?"

"You're smart." She said in an almost a seductive voice. And Hot Spot felt his face go hot, and I don't mean from his powers.

"So uh what help do you need?" Asked Hot Spot Edging away from Water.

"Well you see after the Euro Bombing tensions rose between the nations, so while we investigate the bombing we need you to keep the peace here."

"Uh I'm not sure I can do that." Said Hot Spot nervously

"Oh I think you can. In fact I think you're 'Hot' enough to do that." Said Water in that seductive voice again

"Uh well okay." Said Hot Spot

"Thanks." Water said walking away, but before she left completely she turned around and winked at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On the Island of Sicily** (That under the control of Italy)

A Power plant that was down was being provided power from a man who was cerulean blue with purple lines running around his body and meeting on a circle on his chest.

"Hello." Called Legionary.

"Yes." said the man

"Are you the one that they call Killowat?"

"Yes."

"I'm Legionary."

"You're that girl that keeps Italy safe."

"Yes, since you look busy I'm going to get strait to the point while I investigate the Euro bombing I need you to watch over Italy. Can you do that?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In the Ural Mountains Russia **

Red Star sat in his concealed home when suddenly the perimeter alarm went off. He went to the door to open it he saw a man in a brown suite and a pullover mask.

"Red Star?" Asked Earth

A minute later he is sitting in a chair in Red Star's home, sitting across from Red Star having some Vodka.

"So you're the one they call Earth, of the Elements?" Asked Red Star

"Yes indeed."

"I have heard much about you and your group. But tell me why is it that you come seeking me for help?"

"Because with 3 of our members still in intensive care, and us needing to focus all our attention to investigating the bombing, we need extra unites out there keeping the peace. So what do you say?"

"I cannot. Why do you think I lock myself up in this place? The people would not accept me."

"Not quite. I have talked to the people. And they are willing to accept you if you take our teams place for the time being."

"I'm still not sure."

"Red Star think. If somebody doesn't go and keep the peace and media from the government, the government might do something crazy like declare war on some country. And you know what war in this day and age would do? Destroy the motherland."

"Okay." Said Red Star with his confidence up "I will do it. For the motherland." He said raising his glass

"For the motherland." Said Earth returning his cheer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay do we have our new friends working out there?" Asked Levitate to still 7 of the 11 D.O.E.s

"Yes." Said Legionary, Earth Water, and The Skull

"Okay now we can focus on the Bombing." Said Levitate

**Alright R&R. You're going to have to because I'm enstating a new rule. 3 reviews per chapter or I won't continue the story.**


	3. Tensions highten

**Sorry for the long wait butI had to get some review before updating. Enjoy**

Next Day: Austria: Site of the Euro Bombing

The smell of dust and smoke filled the air. About 8 people were poking around in ruble of a destroyed building.

"Find anything?" Called Levitate to everyone.

"Nothing important." Everyone called back

Then Levitate felt someone tap his back.

"Are you the one they call Levitate?" Asked an Austrian investigator

"Yes, can I help you?" Levitate Asked

"Come with me we want to show you something."

Levitate followed the man to a truck. The Investigator opened the door and Levitate walked in

There was a man sitting on a table.

"Ah Levitate, I'm inspector Schwarzenegger. Not related to that actor."

"Nice to meet you, what can I do for you?" Asked Levitate

"You see." He said as he pulled a cover off what looked like a charred metal box. "We have reconstructed the bomb, but we can not tell who made it or what is was made with."

"I think I know who can." He opened the door "SKULL!" A second later The Skull walked in.

"What?"

"Scan this and down load the info."

The Skull pulled out a small gun and a red laser scanned the box.

The Skull pressed a few buttons on his weapon.

"Hmm The Skull has never seen specs like this."

"Well we'll examine them in more depth back home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Home base: The Carpathian Mountains: Northern Hungary

"I still can't figure out these specs. They're so complex." Said Levitate sitting in the main room.

"We need Ilmatar." Said Legionary

"We can't she's visiting Red X in the hospital." Said Nano-Boy

"Asked the Titans, they've been around longer maybe they've seen them before." Said Electro-Man

"Good idea."

He goes over to the big screen and hails the Titans Tower. Then Starfire's Face appeared.

"Oh friend Levitate it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Starfire. Listen I was wondering if Cyborg was around?" Asked Levitate

"Oh yes I will fetch him." And her face disappeared then Cyborg's appeared.

"Yo Levitate dude, what's up."

"Listen Cyborg I need you to tell me if you've ever seen these bomb specs before?" He said pushing a few buttons.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Hey wait these are parts of my self destruct mechanism! That means somebody stole my blueprints again!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

"Your blueprints?" Asked Levitate stunned

"Your blueprints?" Gasped all the Titans

"His blueprints?" Exclaimed Legionary, Electro-Man and Nano-Boy

Levitate could hear Cyborg ranting angrily in the back round as he lost the signal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night: Conference room: Weekly meeting

"Okay, now what we need is the damage that explosion did." Said Levitate looking over some papers "Ilmatar tell us the bad news." He said

"Yes." She said clicking a button and then a map of Europe with different colors shaded over the map. "As you can see from this chart the bombing has caused Europe to split into 4 rival camps:"

1st is the Euro-Alliance, Which consists of the best know countries, which include Portugal, Spain, France, Ireland and the U.K. .

2nd is the Baltic-Reich, which has Germany, The Netherlands, The Czech Republic, Belgium, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Finland.

3rd is the New Roman Empire which includes Italy Switzerland, Austria, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Serbia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Albania, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia-Herzegovina.

4th is The Commonwealth of the Former U.S.S.R which includes Russia, Belarus, The Ukraine and Moldova.

"Basically it's bad." Said Ilmatar

"And it gets better." said Water sarcastically as Earth put down a stack of papers. "The propaganda the press has generating is only helping."

Each Hero and Heroine picked up a paper:

**_BRITONS WANTS YOU. JOIN YOUR COUNTRY'S ARMY! GOD SAVE THE KING_**

**_JOAN OF ARC SAVED FRANCE. SO CAN YOU! _**

**_JOIN THE RUSSIAN ARMY. GOD SAVE THE _****_MOTHERLAND_**

"They make it seem like we're already at war." Said Legionary

"If they keep this up it won't be a far off reality." Said Electro-Man

"We need Red X, Air and Fire when are they going to be out of the hospital?" Said Levitate in an angry voice

"Not till next Tuesday." Said S.O.L

"And The Skull would like to point out another problem. Even if we catch the villain, we can't necessary tell the public. It could generate hatred for the country the criminal came from and that could spark a war anyway."

"Well it couldn't get any worse." Said Levitate resting his hand on his chin.

And as if on cue Nano-Boy burst in the door with some paper in his hand.

"It could get worse. Read this. I snagged these from the French secret police headquarters." He said handing Levitate some paper

Levitate read the papers which read TOP SECRET.

"This is horrible."

"Yes-"

"The French secret police are training dogs to plant bombs on armored vehicles!" Said Levitate infuriated

"No read the next page!" Said Nano-Boy infuriated

"Hmm. Should war break out yada, yada, yada in the name of French security yada, yada, yada We are prepared to use nuclear force against any enemy of France or her allies?"

"If war breaks out those bombs will turn Europe into a wasteland." Said Nano-Boy

"This is just like Europe 90 years ago right before WWI and all it took was one shot to start thatwar." Said Water

"Then we must do every thing in our power to ensure that that shot is not fired. Remember when we formed this organization, we agreed to put European safety before our own. And should war break out there would nothing any of us could do to save it and we would fail our ultimate goal. To keep Europe safe and peaceful. So we must crack down harder on criminals. Try to decrease the media. And keep Europe alive." Said Levitate in a leader like voice

**Hey people don't like to wait forever for the next chapter. Well review faster. R&R**


	4. Seize All Titans

**Hey people good to see you again this is a short chapter **

Second Day of investigation: Austria: Site of the Euro bombing

The D.O.E.s had been poking through the rubble all morning and had found little or nothing very important. Then they heard what sounded like a huge ship landing. They turned around and saw the T-Ship landing. The Titans stepped out. Levitate walked over to Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Levitate

"Well since it was Cyborg's Blue prints were used to create the bomb that destroyed the building we felt we should investigate as well." Said Robin

"Well go ahead." Said Levitate holding up his hands." 3 miles of nothing but ruble and death."

"Wow such destruction, I wish I had known in advance, I was in Austria on that day."

"You were?" Asked Levitate suspiciously

"Yes I had come to meet with a contact to received information from him, but the funny thing is he didn't show."

"Really." said levitate still in a suspicious voice

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Home base: Levitates room: later that night

"Hmm, Bomb, Cyborg's blueprints, suspect, someone who would be there that day, have the ability to build the bomb and have access to those prints. Robin? Wait Robin. No it's just a stupid coincidence. Is it?" Levitate pondered

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fifth day of investigation: Austria: Site of the Euro bombing

The Skull was moving what looked like a burnt out air duct, when something caught his eye. It was a piece of cloth.

"Funny it isn't burnt." He pulled out his scanner and scanned it. "This is a very high grade of anti fire cloth."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Home base: Main Room: Later that day

Levitate walked out of his room and into the main room to find Red X and Ilmatar talking on the couch.

"What's he doing here he's not supposed to be out of the hospital for another 3 days?" Asked Levitate

"Oh Hey Levitate good to see you again. And I'm out of the hospital because I wanted to leave. I could swear that nurse was trying to hit on me." Said X

"Yeah Levitate don't be such a tight wad. Air and Fire are home to they just won't be in any condition to fight for another 3 days." Said Ilmatar

"Yeah and I'm happy to be home with my darling." He said with a change in voice

"Oh gosh." Said Levitate leaving the room he knew exactly where this was going.

He got to his room and sat down on his bed to think. What was it about that thing that Ilmatar and Red X had that bugged him? It wasn't the love. He was in love with S.O.L. They even shared a bed. Maybe it was because he was older and didn't understand the teenage mind when it came to love.

Just then The Skull walked in.

"Levitate you should have a look at this." He said holding up the piece of cloth "It is a very high grade of anti flammable cloth. Have you ever seen it or something like it?"

"I do not believe so, but let me take a look at it." He said and The Skull left. He looked at it for a minute "Where…." He asked himself then his eyes got wide. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a photo of the Teen Titans. He looked at the piece of cloth then at Robin's cape. They were the same material. "Oh my god it all fits." He said in a whisper.

He stormed out of his room. His eyes were burning in fury. As he walked Pass X's he heard a scream from the inside, but decided not to worry about it. When he got to the main room he found it empty. He walked over to a radio like devise. He pressed a few buttons and then spoke into a microphone.

"This is Levitate initiating emergency protocol order 66 sending a message to all D.O.E.s the Teen Titans are behind the Euro Bombing. They are no longer our friends and are to be considered renegades and a threat to European safety. You are to seize any Titans and all Titans in your vicinity. Repeat Seize All Teen Titans!"

**Hey if you want the stroy going. Keep the reviews coming**


	5. The Plot

**Welcome back people this is the longest chapter so far and has the most action. Also one thing I want to answeris one of my reviewer said 'Please don't tell me Rae and BB are evil!and I don't know why someone would ask that but all I have to say is read this chapter. Now enjoy **

**In Briton**

Argent was fixing a street light in a small village, when she heard a jet pack powering off behind her. She turned around to see The Skull land right behind her.

"Oh hey Skull."

Then she heard 'click, click' then she turned around to see the Skull pointing a weird looking gun at her.

"What the bloody-"

Her eyes got wide and she started to run. Behind her she heard the Skull open fire with a volley of semi automatic plasma boltz. She took cover in an ally way then stuck her hand and fired a stream of her red goo at his weapon. She heard him grunt in frustration. After a minute she looked out, but didn't see him.

"Where?" Argent wondered.

Suddenly she felt a cold cylindrical object push into her back. Then heard a click. Then blacked out. The Skull had been standing right behind her and had shot her with a spectral perasilis dart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On the Island of Sicily**

An electricity bolt flew through the air as Kilowatt tried to fend of Legionary. Legionary swung her sword again just missing his shoulder. He backed up some more till he felt a wall. Legionary then jumped and threw a dagger at him and it hit the wall next to his head. Right after she did that Kilowatt fired a bolt at her and it hit her square in the shoulder, causing her to hit the ground. He walked over to her the n he heard:

"Hey tough guy."

He turned around to see a purple fist hit him then he stumbled a little. He then came back to his senses and dodged several more swings. Then he swung and knocked Nano-boy 2 feet away. But the he suddenly he felt 2 blades come right across his neck. Nano-Boy then got up and walked over to him and pressed a button on his watch and a purple gas shot into Kilowatt's face as he blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In the Ural Mountains in Russia. **

Red Star went to open his door. When he did he was hit buy a huge boulder which sent him flying into the back of his house. When he looked up he saw Earth standing in the door way with another huge boulder in his hand.

"What in the world?" Asked Red Star.

Earth then hurled another huge boulder at Red Star. Red Star however dodged this one. Then he started to glow red. Then he turned into that creature. Earth hurled yet another boulder at Red Star. He noticed it didn't really hurt him but it made him stumble. This gave him an idea. He dodged a blast from Star and picked up more rocks and boulders and hurled them at him. What Red Star didn't realize was that earth had knocked him into that room where he drains his power. Earth hurtled one last final boulder at Red Star causing him to fall onto that machine that drains his power and it did that. Once his power had been drained he hit the ground out cold. Earth sat down to catch his breath.

"Done." He Said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In Greece**

Hot Spot sat on a building thinking about stuff when suddenly a splash of water hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Water standing there.

"That was only a warning Hot Spot now you can power down and come with me or we can do it the hard way."

"What's going on?" asked Hot Spot

"Nothing of your concern. Now I'll ask you again are you going to do this the easy way of the hard way?"

"I don't go down without a fight."

"So be it."

Hot Spot threw several fire balls and Water in turn sent several water bombs flying at him. The 2 types of bombs causing an explosion of steam.

"It seems you are out of water, and as you can see there is no more around here." Said Hot Spot confidently

"You idiot if you were smart you I don't need to see the water."

She put her hand up and held it there for a second. Hot Spot watched as a cloud disappeared and another water bomb appeared in Water's hand.

"You aren't very good at science or you would know that there is water in the clouds." She then hurled it at him.

They fought for about 10 minutes then:

"Ahh." Cried Hot Spot

Water had hit him in the face which had blinded him for a few seconds. When he regained sight he saw about 10 water bombs coming at him.

"Oh boy." He muttered

They all hit him at once, causing him to black out. Water walked over to him.

"Hmm kinda cute when he sleeps."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One week later

"Hmm?" Robin wondered as he looked at the screen in the main room.

"What is it dude?" Asked Cyborg

"It appears that we've lost contact with our Titans in Europe."

"Call the D.O.E.s maybe something happened?" Said Raven still reading her book

Robin tried, but all he got was static.

"Wait I got an emergency tracker signal from Kilowatt, and it's coming from…..Ireland? That's odd I though he lived on Sicily."

"I think we need to check this out." said Beastboy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 days later: Ireland: Forest outside Dublin (Okay I don't know if there are forests around Dublin. I don't live in Ireland)

The Titans had landed the T-Ship not to far away and had begun to search the woods.

"Okay I'm getting the signal from this direction."

They followed the tracker and it lead to a clearing. They looked around for a second.

"There's nothing hhheeerrreee." Cried Cyborg as the ground opened up then reclosed

The fell for a few seconds then right as they were about to hit the ground a blue beam caught them.

"Hey I can not move." Said Starfire

"Warning." Said a cool feminine voice "Contraband detected, confiscation system activated."

Then suddenly all the weapons on Robin's belt flew out into the beam and zapped each of Robin's weapons. And when it zapped each weapon it disappeared.

"Guys help!" Cried Cyborg as the beams touched him and he vanished.

"Cyborg!" They all cried

Then the beam dropped them on the ground. But then a huge fan blew them against the wall and they felt metal clasps strap over their wrists and ankles.

"Welcome Titans." Said a voice. They all looked around but saw no one. Then Levitate stepped out of the shadows.

"You! What is the meaning of this release us now?" Demanded Robin

"Sorry but I can't do that Robin. Now let me ask you. Did you really think we wouldn't figure it out eventually?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin and the others."

"Now Robin don't play dumb. We know you're behind the Euro-Bombing."

"What are you talking about and where is Cyborg?" Asked Robin appalled

"Ah yes Cyborg you see because he basically a weapon we had to put him in a special cell, and it will all be explained in time, but here's the overview, once you leave here you will be tried with over a 100 accounts of murder 1 account of arson and 11 accounts of attempted murder in 36 nation. But now no more talk computer take specimens 1,2, and 3 to cell KA369 and specimen 4 to cell KE478." Said Levitate

Then the wall started to split and go in separate ways.

"Robin." Cried Starfire

"Starfire cried Robin

When the walls carrying BeastBoy Raven and Starfire reached their cell the walls released them and they fell into a cell. They looked around and saw Argent, Kilowatt, Red Star and Hot Spot. They all had depressed looks on their faces.

Raven tried to use her powers to break the walls but the room was specially built to short out powers.

When Robin got to his cell he just sat there and thought:

"What would make them think that I did it? How?"

"How?" He said aloud "How could this happen the only authority in this region thinks I did it and the real- bomber is still out there poised to strike again."

"Out there or right in here." said a cold monotone voice that Robin recognized instantly.

"Slade!" Robin said turning around to see Slade standing in the shadow of his cell.

"Frustrating isn't it Robin the real bomber is standing right in front of you and your friends still think it's you?"

"You, You're the bomber?"

"Yes."

"And you framed me; you stole Cyborg's blueprints from the main computer and placed a piece of my cape at the scene."

"And who do you think called you to Austria to meet with a contact then never showed. Yes Robin it was me, and I played you and the D.O.E.s every step of the way. And judging by your disposition I would say it worked."

"So what's your plan now?"

"Well why don't I Show you?" He said and held out a cylindrical metal object and threw it in the center of the room. When it hit the ground it glowed then it projected an image that covered the entire room so it looked like you were in a different place. They were indeed. It looked like a small town, but there must have been reason to celebrate because there was a huge crowd gathered around a moving car. In the car there was a man with a mustache and a feathered hat. Suddenly a man leapt out of the crowd and shot the man and the woman in the car.

"So that your plan to kill 2 people, well you've killed a lot more than that."

"Stupid boy if you knew your facts you would have known that that was the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand and wife and their deaths sparked WWI."

Then suddenly the photos changed. Now it was soldiers charging out of trenches. Tanks smashing through barb wire and no man's land. Men chocking on poison gas

"So you want to start a world war?"

"Yes, but it doesn't stop there" The pictures changed again. "After the war a great depression followed causing almost as much misery."

The photos now showed hungry children, people lining up to get a single loaf of bed and burning money to stay alive.

"And then that depression caused this." said Slade

Again the photos changed. Now Francisco Franco (A dictator that came to power in Spain in 1939) preaching to a crowd, Mussolini giving a nationalist cheer to a group of people and Nazi solider marching throw the streets of Berlin.

"So you plan to become a dictator?"

"Yes and rule the world." Said Slade

"You forget democracies like America don't look the other way to dictators like that they won't make the same mistake twice."

"Well I don't think I'll have to worry about them, now Robin I suppose you wonder why I tell you all of this."

"Indeed I do."

"Well the answer is so that when my plan works and I win. It will be all sweeter knowing you knew but you still could not stop me."

"I'll stop you now." Said Robin taking a swing at Slade, but Slade grabbed his arm and flung him to the other side of his cell

When he looked up Slade was gone. But Robin heard his voice:

"Farwell Robin I'm off to Copenhagen (Capital of Denmark) to bomb the peace talks and build my plan in motion to build my empire."

Robin's eyes went wide and he started to kick and punch the door until his knuckles were bleeding, but it didn't budge then sunk his head:

"No." He said in almost a whisper and slunk to the ground.

**Hey people reviews make the world (and this story go round) R&R**


	6. The bombs

**Hello. I would have had this updated 2 days ago but a power surge fried the power source and it took us 2 days to fix it. So enjoy **

In Cell KA369

The Titans (with the exception of Robin) were just sitting around talking.

"Man I can't believe this is happening it's like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again." Said Kilowatt

"Well at least we're not frozen in ice or what ever that stuff was." Said Argent

"Yes but they still snuck attacked us." Said Red Star

"Well actually the Water Element gave me a choice to surrender before attacking me." Hot Spot said

"Well of course she did she likes you." Muttered Kilowatt

Hot Spot was glad his powers hid his face.

Then they all heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh criminals dinner time." Said Red X as he walked in front of the cell with a tray. He slide it under the cell door and walked away

The tray had a bottle of water and about 10 little packets Beast boy picked up one of the packets and read what it said:

"Instant meal, just add water, hmm."

But he stopped when they all heard noise down the hall:

"What the?" CRASH! Then they heard more footsteps running down the hall towards them.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as Robins face appeared in front of cell door and started to pick the lock. When he got the lock undone and opened the door, Starfire ran up and hugged him.

"How did you escape?" Asked Raven

"Long story tell you later. But we need to get out of here." He said and they started to run down the hallway. They stepped over Red X's body. Apparently Robin had grabbed the tray and bashed it over his head. Knocking him unconscious and shattering the tray. As they ran down the hall suddenly they heard:

"Guys in here."

"Cyborg?" They all asked

They ran into the room where Cyborg was in some kind of magnetic field. They quickly freed him and proceeded to escape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside

The Titans ran through the forest.

"So do we have a plan?" Asked Cyborg

"Yes I now know that Slade is behind everything and now's going to bomb the peace talks in Copenhagen. So we have to get to the T-Ship."

"What about us?" Asked Argent referring to Kilowatt, Hotspot and Red Star

"Well figure that out when we get there, look the T-Ship is just beyond this clearing." Said Robin

They continued to run and right as they were about to reach the end of the clearing Robin smashed into something.

"What?" Asked Robin as he felt in front of him. He felt a transparent wall.

"It's like a glass wall." Said Kilowatt

"No it's a force field and it can only be made by." Said Raven but she was cut off

"By me." Said Levitate as he walked out of the woods in front of them. And to their surprise the rest of the D.O.E.s walked out of the surrounding forests in a circular formation around them.

"So sure of your innocence, but you try to escape to prove it? Does say a lot about you Robin. But I am a man of mercy so I will give you a choice. Stand down or be destroyed." Said Levitate

"Titans ready! " Declared Robin

"Don't be a fool Robin." Raven whispered "We're in no condition to fight them."

"And at this position they have a huge advantage." Said Cyborg

"And they have us outnumbered to boot." Said Beastboy

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked Robin a bit irritated

"Seek compromise." Said Starfire

"Ok then I'll try." Said Robin "Levitate as one friend to another I beg you to give me a chance to prove our innocence. We didn't do it and I know for a fact that there is a criminal named Slade who is going to bomb the peace talks in Copenhagen."

"And what assumption led you to believe we would swallow that load of bull?"

"Assumption?" Raven asked herself "That's it! Hey Levitate." Said Raven walking out of the circle and right up to the D.O.E leader

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Remember your old phrase 'to assume to is to make an ass out of you and me'? Well let's assume Robin is right, and let's assume Copenhagen goes up in flames, and let's also assume a world war is started. How much of an ass is that going to make you look in the eyes of the world?" She finished then walked back into the line of Titans

Levitate just stood there dumb struck. But a few seconds later he snapped back to reality. "Fine, but if your lying we're going to throw you butt back in those prison cells. S.O.L. take us to Copenhagen." And S.O.L. tapped her staff and they all vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Copenhagen

All 9 Titans and 11 D.O.E.s appeared right in front of the building. They ran inside then Levitate gave the plan:

"Okay listen you 5 (The Elements and Legionary) Take the upper floors. You 5 (Raven, Starfire, Kilowatt, Argent and Hotspot) take the lower floors. And you 5 ( S.O.L. Electro-Man, Nano-Boy, Ilmatar and The Skull) take this floor. You 4 (Red X, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy) come with me we'll find that bomb. Now go!" He said and they all ran off to their designated areas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Security center of the building

All 5 of them rushed into the room.

"Okay." Said Levitate "Let's see if you were right……….I guess you were."

"Where is it?" Asked Robin

"In the air ducts, Red X go with him." Said Levitate as he broke open an air duct next to the computer. And Robin and Red X crawled through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Air ducts

Red X and Robin crawled around following Levitate's directions through a transmitter.

"Turn right and you should see it."

What they saw was a giant metal ball wit ha countdown number ticking away.

"Okay now let's see if I take this off." Said Robin ripping off a metal layer. "And cut this wire…..There!" He said excitedly as the counter stopped.

"Alright we did it." Said Robin to Red X

"Something isn't right though." Said X

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this bomb is too small you need about."

"10 of them." Said Levitate over the transmitter. "I detect 9 other foreign objects in the ducts Cyborg and Beastboy will help you guy. You each take 2 and I'll take the last one."

Over the next 5 minutes:

"Done."

"Got it."

"Explosion avoided."

"It's powered down."

"Good to go."

"I'm clear."

"Were good here."

"All Clear."

"You guys got the bombs?" Asked Levitate over the Transmitter. He was still looking for his.

"Yes." Came a chorus of 4 voices.

"Then get out of the building now." And with that 4 sets of feet scrambled out of the ducts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the main room of the building

6 Titans and 9 D.O.Es had just gathered into the room.

"Is everyone out?" Asked Starfire.

"Not us." Said Cyborg as he, Beastboy, Red X, and Robin burst into the room.

"Where's Levitate?" Asked S.O.L.

"He's still in the ducts he'll be out soon though." Said Robin

"In the mean time let's get out of here." Said Robin. And as they turned toward the door. But huge surprise waiting. Those robots (the ones that Slade uses) were lined up against the wall. one of the heads of one of them turned into a screen and Slade appeared.

"You may have foiled my plan, but will ensure you don't leave this building alive." And then the screen went blank and the Robots started marching towards them.

Robin pulled out one of his pole like thing (I have no clue what they are) "Titans, D.O.Es. Take them!" He declared and then they charged the Robots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the ducts

Levitate continued to crawl.

"Shezz where is this thing?" he asked himself

He rounded a corner.

"Found it." He said He looked at the timer.

_77_

_76_

_75_

_74 _

"Oh boy better hurry." He said. He looked and spotted the metal plate over the front of the bomb. He pulled off the metal plate. He looked at the timer again

_43_

_42_

_41_

_40_

_39_

He looked inside. "Oh no!" He gasped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the main room of the building

There were pieces of metal and robot heads every where. Legionary threw one of here daggers at a robot in front of her. Then turned her other sword around and gutted the robot behind her.

"I think that's all of them." Said Robin

"Beastboy, Beastboy!" Beastboy's transmitter said

"What is it?"

"Listen I found the bomb, but there is a problem. This bomb is 10 times as powerful as all the others put together. and I can't shut it down. I need help here Beastboy hurry!"

"Coming." said Beastboy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the ducts

Levitate was hysterical he cut wire after wire but nothing stopped the timer. Then he heard Beastboy come in as a mouse.

"I can't stop it."

_23_

_22_

_21_

"Uh cut that wire." said Beastboy

"Nope."

_17 _

_16 _

_15 _

"Try that one."

"Nada."

_10 _

_9 _

_8 _

"What are we going to do nothing is going to stop this thing."

_5 _

_4 _

"Wait I have it." Said Levitate

_2 _

_1 _

_0 _

_Good bye _

_(Dramatic music plays in backround)_

**Oh cliff hanger. Yeah I know I'm a bad person. But patience is a virtue. And the 8th grade begins tommarow so the other updates won't be as fast R&R **


	7. It isn't over

**Hello welcome. I want you to keep in mind this isn't the end. Enjoy**

"Try that one." Said Beastboy

"Nada."

_10 _

_9 _

_8 _

"What are we going to do nothing is going to stop this thing."

_5 _

_4 _

"Wait I have it." Said Levitate

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside

Everyone saw a circular force field go up around the building.

Raven figured out what was going on.

"No!" She cried

But it was too late to stop it. Just seconds later the bomb went off. It made the building look like a huge red orb.

When it cleared "BEASTBOY!" Raven shrieked

"LEVITATE!" Screamed S.O.L.

"Good God." Said Cyborg

Both Raven and S.O.L. started to run towards the rubble. Both the titans and D.O.Es ran after them. They shifted through the rubble.

"Levitate!" Cried S.O.L.

Red X Robin Cyborg And Starfire ran over to find S.O.L Cradling Levitate's almost lifeless body. his once white suite had been charred black by the blast and part of his mask was gone.

"Robin." He coughed weakly "Forgive me."

"I shouldn't." Said Robin "You were only doing your job."

"No. I overreacted and my mistake cost the lives of the innocent. So it is only Justice that I die here." He finished weakly. Then his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

"No pulse." Said Cyborg

"Beastboy!" They heard Raven cry.

Robin and Cyborg ran over t o find raven holding up the head of Beastboy's lifeless body. His body too had been charred with soot and cuts all over.

"Beastboy please wake up!" She cried tears streaming down her face

"No pulse either." Said Cyborg

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

D.O.E.s Home base in the Carpathian mountains.

The Titans and D.O.E.s sat around a room. Raven was crying into her hands, while Cyborg tried to calm her down. S.O.L. Just sat on the other side of the room. What surprised most people, was that she hadn't cried. She just looked like she was thinking.

"How could this happen?" Asked Electro-Man "Our beloved leader dead?"

"You know." Said S.O.L. "I think it's time." She said then walked out of the room."

She came back a minute later with a chest in her hand. She placed it down on the table and pulled out her keys.

"What is in that chest?" Asked Robin

"Something more valuable that the gold of Eduardo."

"What is it?" Asked Robin again

"It is a special thing. A treasure that couldn't be held by a not talented mortal. It is an elixir that can bring a mortal back to life with no catches and I have been saving it for a long time. But I think this is the time to use it."

She pulled out a bottle and started to examine it closely.

"Blast it! I don't have enough for both of them."

"Where can you get more?" Asked Raven who had stopped crying.

"It is not easy. it would take a journey to the end of the world. A journey full of danger and perils. A journey I can't guarantee well all come back from. But would you be will ing to take such a journey?" Asked S.O.L.

"I'll do it for Beastboy." Said Raven

"For Beastboy." Said Robin

"For Levitate." Said Ilmatar

"Very good. Now Red X I am going to leave the D.O.E.s in your hands. I trust you will lead them wisely?"

"Yes You Can said ." Said Red X

"Good now get some sleep we leave tommarow." Said S.O.L to the others

**Please stay tuned for a preview to our next story. R&R**


	8. Preview

**(Read this like you were watching a movie trailer) The following preview has been approved for all audiences. By me. And the following Story is rated T. By me (Hey I made it I'll rate it) **

(scene 1) Ilmatar, Raven, and Robin were sitting on the edge of and old boat while S.O.L. steered an old wheel.

"So where exactly are we going S.O.L.?" Asked Robin

"Well Ilmatar I trust you've heard the legend of the disappearing island."

"Well of course I have."

"Well I have a shock for you. It's no legend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On an island that has dark clouds above it. Dead trees all around it. And a smell of death.

"This is the disappearing island?" Asks Ilmatar

"Yes and it used to be my home."

"Then what is it now?" Asked Robin

"Well…"

(Quick scene change. Now they are all hiking along a cliff)

"So how exactly do we get the special stuff?" Asked Raven

"We have to get to the center of the island. And it's going to be a difficult trek."

(Quick scene change) Dramatic music play

"I'm telling you there is something following us!" Said Raven in a stressed voice

"There nothing to worry about." Said S.O.L

(Quick scene change)

Now we see a bunch of green 6 legged (3 on each side) creatures with hunched backs and diamonded shaped heads with fangs.

Everyone is backed up behind S.O.L. who had her staff pointed at the bugs. "On second thought time to panic." She said

(Quick scene change).

Ilmatar is shining a flash light at a skeleton on the ground.

"God I hate skeletons."

(Quick scene change)

We see Zombies marching towards the screen

(Quick scene change)

The screen is black but you can her foot steps.

"I must say of all the people I expected to find on this is land I never would have expected to find you."

Light turns on the new see Ravens eyes go wide. "It's you." She said

(Quick scene change)

We see Robin screaming as he falls over a cliff.

(Quick scene change)

We see Raven running in a black field from an over sized bat.

(Quick scene change)

We see everyone looking over a rock at something that lights up there face.

"By god what's going on there?" Asked S.O.L.

(Quick scene change)

We see 2 men dressed in the same sorceress like armor as S.O.L. wears charging at something with there staffs pointed at it.

(Quick scene change)

S.O.L. has the pointy end of her staff pointed at an unknown object.

"I won't let you do this." She declares angrily.

(Back to scene 1)

"Well it's a nightmare." S.O.L. finished

The voice of that guy from the movies comes on "**THE ISLAND OF NIGHTMARES**."

**R&R**


End file.
